The present invention relates to a framing profile for constructing a frame for a door or gate and similar closure for a house. The framing profile is particularly applicable to swinging doors, in which a panel, preferably wooden panel, is inserted into the frame. The framing profile comprises a strip of sheet metal which is provided with a row of equally spaced openings in the strip's longitudinal side edges. The strip of sheet metal is shaped into a profiled member so that both side edges are placed together as parallel flanges which serve to hold the panel with fastening bolts passing through the openings.
Structural sections of the aforementioned type have for a long time been provided individually, subsequent to being shaped and to that extent finished, with perforations or apertures for accommodating the screws or similar structures that secure the panel, especially a wooden panel, to the frame. This procedure is laborious and time-consuming and deleterious to well-planned manufacture.